


Catch You When You Fall

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasu and Fukurou from “Lone Crow", my Karasu/Fukurou Noein fanfic, found at AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/406384). Used <a href="http://fav.me/d68humn">this pic</a> by <a href="syccas-stock.deviantart.com">syccas-stock.deviantart.com</a> as positional reference.</p>
<p>
  <i>"She’s gone, Isami," he chokes out. “I couldn’t save her."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yeah." Fukurou’s head bows, all jocularity drained away. “She’s the one that saved us."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You When You Fall

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/14/cgw6.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
